Pursuant to 37 C.F.R. 1.71(e), Applicants note that a portion of this disclosure contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of methods for developing immunogens that can induce efficient immune responses against a broad range of antigens.
2. Background
The interactions between pathogens and hosts are results of millions of years of evolution, during which the mammalian immune system has evolved sophisticated means to counterattack pathogen invasions. However, bacterial and viral pathogens have simultaneously gained a number of mechanisms to improve their virulence and survival in hosts, providing a major challenge for vaccine research and development despite the powers of modern techniques of molecular and cellular biology. Similar to the evolution of pathogen antigens, several cancer antigens are likely to have gained means to downregulate their immunogenicity as a mechanism to escape the host immune system.
Efficient vaccine development is also hampered by the antigenic heterogeneity of different strains of pathogens, driven in part by evolutionary forces as means for the pathogens to escape immune defenses. Pathogens also reduce their immunogenicity by selecting antigens that are difficult to express, process and/or transport in host cells, thereby reducing the availability of immunogenic peptides to the molecules initiating and modulating immune responses. The mechanisms associated with these challenges are complex, multivariate and rather poorly characterized. Accordingly, a need exists for vaccines that can induce a protective immune response against bacterial and viral pathogens. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.
The present invention provides recombinant multivalent antigenic polypeptides that include a first antigenic determinant from a first disease-associated polypeptide and at least a second antigenic determinant from a second disease-associated polypeptide. The disease-associated polypeptides can be selected from the group consisting of cancer antigens, antigens associated with autoimmunity disorders, antigens associated with inflammatory conditions, antigens associated with allergic reactions, antigens associated with infectious agents, and other antigens that are associated with a disease condition.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a recombinant antigen library that contains recombinant nucleic acids that encode antigenic polypeptides. The libraries are typically obtained by recombining at least first and second forms of a nucleic acid which includes a polynucleotide sequence that encodes a disease-associated antigenic polypeptide, wherein the first and second forms differ from each other in two or more nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant nucleic acids.
Another embodiment of the invention provides methods of obtaining a polynucleotide that encodes a recombinant antigen having improved ability to induce an immune response to a disease condition. These methods involve: (1) recombining at least first and second forms of a nucleic acid which comprises a polynucleotide sequence that encodes an antigenic polypeptide that is associated with the disease condition, wherein the first and second forms differ from each other in two or more nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant nucleic acids; and (2) screening the library to identify at least one optimized recombinant nucleic acid that encodes an optimized recombinant antigenic polypeptide that has improved ability to induce an immune response to the disease condition.
These methods optionally further involve: (3) recombining at least one optimized recombinant nucleic acid with a further form of the nucleic acid, which is the same or different from the first and second forms, to produce a further library of recombinant nucleic acids; (4) screening the further library to identify at least one further optimized recombinant nucleic acid that encodes a polypeptide that has improved ability to induce an immune response to the disease condition; and (5) repeating (3) and (4), as necessary, until the further optimized recombinant nucleic acid encodes a polypeptide that has improved ability to induce an immune response to the disease condition.
In some embodiments, the optimized recombinant nucleic acid encodes a multivalent antigenic polypeptide and the screening is accomplished by expressing the library of recombinant nucleic acids in a phage display expression vector such that the recombinant antigen is expressed as a fusion protein with a phage polypeptide that is displayed on a phage particle surface; contacting the phage with a first antibody that is specific for a first serotype of the pathogenic agent and selecting those phage that bind to the first antibody; and contacting those phage that bind to the first antibody with a second antibody that is specific for a second serotype of the pathogenic agent and selecting those phage that bind to the second antibody; wherein those phage that bind to the first antibody and the second antibody express a multivalent antigenic polypeptide.
The invention also provides methods of obtaining a recombinant viral vector which has an enhanced ability to induce an antiviral response in a cell. These methods can include the steps of: (1) recombining at least first and second forms of a nucleic acid which comprise a viral vector, wherein the first and second forms differ from each other in two or more nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant viral vectors; (2) transfecting the library of recombinant viral vectors into a population of mammalian cells; (3) staining the cells for the presence of Mx protein; and (4) isolating recombinant viral vectors from cells which stain positive for Mx protein, wherein recombinant viral vectors from positive staining cells exhibit enhanced ability to induce an antiviral response.